


trouble sleeping

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [117]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon prompted:   Sebastian unable to fall asleep without Blaine--Sebastian’s operated on the same notion for a long time: he doesn’t need anyone and he doesn’t mind being alone.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	trouble sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i’ve been MIA with writing / taking requests. long story long, i was exposed to covid while at work so i’ve been dealing with the whirlwind of that. i’m doing okay *knocks on wood* but i’ve been a nervous wreck as of late. so i should be getting back to writing soon! will definitely take any positive vibes people have to spare xoxo

Sebastian’s operated on the same notion for a long time: he doesn’t _need_ anyone and he doesn’t mind being alone.

He’s been with a lot of different people, especially during his teen years. Boys that were his age and willful with bright eyes and clumsy hands. Men that were older than him, rough, smelled like cigarettes, stale beer and regret—who kissed too hard and left bruises he scrubbed with soap later.

He’s brought few men to bed, especially _his_ bed—in his house, dorm room or New York apartment. His mattress is a safe space, somewhere few men deserve to be, let alone wake up in. When he has trysts he always makes sure to sleep over _their_ place because it’s easier to sneak out in the middle of the night.

Sebastian likes sleeping alone, likes having his bed to himself—the cold press of fresh sheets, of using the other pillow if he wants, of not having the covers hogged or the mattress taken up by another form when he wants to stretch his long arms and legs out. Not only that, but he also doesn’t have to worry about _cuddling_ either, and this is coming from someone who’s always been very tactile. Forget about being a spoon or making sure his arm doesn’t fall asleep from tucking itself underneath someone’s body, or trying to figure out exactly where his limbs go or someone elbowing him in his ribs as they’re attempting to get comfortable. 

Much more complicated than it’s worth—he enjoys the comfort and solitude of his bedroom.

He doesn’t realize how utterly fucked up this gets until he starts dating, and sleeping, with Blaine Anderson.

And Sebastian’s not even talking about the sex, not really, even though it’s _incredible_ and interesting and different in a way he didn’t think being monogamous could be. Blaine is vibrant, gorgeous, and sexy—which sometimes has nothing to do with his looks but the certain way he smiles when Sebastian kisses him or the noises he makes when he’s turned on or tired. It’s not about the orgasms, despite the fact that Sebastian thought that would be the _only_ important thing once he got that beautiful man into his bed.

But no, it’s about something completely different and utterly simple, boiling down to Blaine’s body and how it fits perfectly against his own. And Blaine’s not even the easiest person to sleep with. Which is how Sebastian knows it boils down to the fact that he _loves_ him—even if he had trouble admitting to Blaine. Or himself.

To get back to the sleeping thing, for one, Blaine’s body is _solid._ Which is nice sometimes, especially when Sebastian’s on the couch and Blaine just decides he’s going to blanket himself across his boyfriend as he’s reading a book or watching TV. But when he’s on a mattress, he becomes this immovable force, especially if Sebastian puts him to bed drunk. If he ends up in the middle of the bed, forget it, you’re not getting him to move.

Another thing? Blaine always takes a while to get settled. He constantly jostles Sebastian from being able to fall into REM because he’s switching positions in order to get comfortable. On top of _that_ , regardless that Blaine’s warm to the touch, he always claims that he’s cold. He loves snuggling right up against Sebastian, regardless if it’s seventy degrees in their bedroom, in the middle of summer. Ice cold nose and toes right along Sebastian’s skin. It’d probably be endearing if it didn’t make him practically jump out of his skin every time.

Blaine’s a _koala_ too, incredibly strong grip, arms wrapped around him and not letting Sebastian get out of bed with an adorable _five more minutes._ Even when he has to pee. Even when he’s running late for work.

Sebastian doesn’t realize how much he misses these things until he attempts to fall asleep without them.

Blaine’s got a decent part in a Broadway show, which is, of _course,_ extremely exciting and well deserved. This means that all of Blaine’s hard work and dedication have been recognized and admired, but that comes with the additional responsibility of grueling practices and longer work hours. He’s at the theater sometimes until eleven at night, not putting him home until midnight.

If Blaine wants to sleep at Sebastian’s apartment, he has to take an extra subway ride—and Sebastian doesn’t blame him when he’s too tired to make the added trip.

Some nights he’s got his bed back to himself and it’s nice, except it sometimes takes him a long time to fall asleep. Or he wakes up feeling unrested. And that’s when Sebastian figures out what the problem is.

He _misses_ his boyfriend sleeping in bed next to him and _honestly_ when did he become this person because it’s fucking embarrassing.

Sebastian rolls over and reaches for his phone when it starts buzzing, the glaring time on his clock telling him it’s past midnight.

“Hello?”

There’s a soft, tired smile Sebastian can instantly hear through the receiver when Blaine speaks, “I didn’t think you’d still be awake. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No,” Sebastian sighs, shifting in bed once again. Maybe he needs extra pillows or blankets. He’s gagging at the idea of warm milk but at this point? He might try anything, “You didn’t wake me.”

“Someone sounds cranky.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, running a hand over his face as he mumbles, “I do _not_ sound cranky.”

Blaine laughs, something warm and bright that makes him smile despite himself. “Right, course not. Not at all,” He’s quiet for a moment and Sebastian closes his eyes in the attempt to absorb the ambient noises of the city behind his boyfriend. “What’s the matter?”

Sebastian yawns, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. “Nothing, I just can’t fall asleep. How was practice?”

Blaine hums softly, something thoughtful to the sound but all he says is, “Practice was really great. My body is sore but I think the choreographer is introducing fresh and innovative moves to the musical. Nothing like those old-combo Warbler dance moves.”

Sebastian smiles, interrupting with a light, “Oh come on, those are classics.”

“I can’t wait to show you opening night.”

“I don’t get a preview?” Sebastian teases, turning to lay on his stomach.

Blaine smirks, “No, I want it to be a surprise.” He pauses and there’s some shifting on the other end of the line, Blaine moving. When Sebastian closes his eyes again, he thinks about him moving through the city, making his way through his apartment complex lobby, “Or maybe, if you admit you’re having trouble sleeping without me—I’ll give you a sneak peek.”

Sebastian’s eyes shoot open at the accusation, not willing to admit for a moment that his boyfriend _might_ be right. “I can fall asleep just fine, thank you.”

“Is that why you’re still awake?” Blaine says, laughter warmly wrapping around his syllables.

“You woke me up,” He argues, even though Blaine knows he didn’t, “I don’t need you to achieve a REM cycle.”

“I didn’t say that,” Blaine throws back, “I said you were having trouble—you _miss_ me.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

And Sebastian hangs up on another snort of laughter from his boyfriend, before he has the chance to say anything else.

\--

Eventually, Sebastian does drift off to sleep but it’s not restful. Small noises keep waking him up and he finds himself checking the time and his texts because Blaine always lets him know when he gets into his apartment okay. He sighs softly, pressing his face into his pillow and ignoring the fact that the fabric kinda smells like Blaine’s shampoo.

This is so ridiculous.

He must fall asleep at some point because the next time he wakes up, he hears his bedroom door creak open. Sebastian doesn’t move—at least if he’s about to get murdered he’ll actually catch a break in keeping his eyes closed. But he already knows it’s Blaine with the way he’s moving around the room. Dropping his bag near the closet, grabbing clothes out of the top drawer of one of Sebastian’s dressers, slipping into the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

He took the extra subway ride to sleep with him and Sebastian wants to ignore the thrilling warmth moving throughout his chest at the thought. He tries to be _annoyed_ instead because…he does not need Blaine Anderson to get a decent night sleep.

When Blaine gets into bed, Sebastian turns on his side away from him. A gentle snort of laughter fills the quiet air, Blaine snuggling up behind him, making Sebastian the very tall, _little_ spoon. He bites down on the inside of his cheek in saying anything because he can _feel_ Blaine’s smugness even in the darkness.

Blaine nuzzles his nose into the back of Sebastian’s shoulder, planting a few kisses along his shoulder. Sebastian hates how good it feels—the heated firmness of Blaine’s body against his own, his arm sliding around his middle and squeezing him, his breath tracing the shell of his ear, the scent of his skin mixing with cologne and a twinge of sweat from practice in a comforting blanket all its own. Sebastian feels his eyes flutter shut and despite the fact that he _will_ deny it later, his body shifts back into Blaine’s.

“Oh yeah, you totally don’t need me.” Blaine says, the cheeky shit, a grin on his face as he presses his lips against the back of Sebastian’s neck.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Sebastian grumbles back but there’s barely any heat there because he’s practically gone to the world by then.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and leaving any kudos or comments :3 i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr!


End file.
